Truth or Dare
by fyxHunKai94
Summary: Yah, Jongin hanya bermain truth or dare bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yang malah berujung petaka. Huh? Petaka? Tidak juga, sih / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, BL, DLDR, RnR please!
"Baiklah Jongin, _truth or dare_?"

" _Truth_."

Moonkyu dan Taemin terlihat menyeringai licik dihadapan Jongin, membuat Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak dalam hatinya.

"Kau pernah merasakan yang namanya _love at the first sight_?"

Jongin melotot horor memandang Moonkyu dan Taemin yang barusaja melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat _ewwh_ dengan nada yang semangat bukan main.

Jongin melirik Sehun yang sedari tadi diam saja dan hanya memandangnya ingin tahu, membuat sosok Jongin menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Yah! Kenapa kalian bertanya pertanyaan seperti itu?"

"Ini hanya untuk senang-senang kan?"

"Jawab saja, Kim Jongin."

"Tap—"

"Jawablah Jongin, aku juga penasaran." Itu suara Sehun. Membuat Jongin semakin salah tingkah saja mendengarnya.

Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, "Tapi itu memalukan!"

"Kita berjanji tak akan menyebarkannya, ini rahasia kita berempat oke?"

Jongin menatap sahabat-sahabatnya bimbang, "Aaaahh baiklah-baiklah," Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan dan melirik sedikit kearah Sehun, "Aku rasa aku pernah yang merasakan perasaan seperti itu. dan aku langsung merasakan perasaan aneh saat itu."

"Wooooooo." Taemin dan Moonkyu bersorak heboh sembari bertepuk tangan tak kalah hebohnya, "Kapan? kapan?"

Sedangkan Sehun masih memlih bungkam sambil menyimak cerita Jongin.

"Saat..." Jongin sengaja menggantung ucapannya, lalu tersenyum jahil saat mendapati wajah sahabat-sahabatnya yang tengah memandangnya ingin tahu, "Kalian menunggu yaaaa? Hahahahaha."

 **Ctak!**

"YAH KIM JONGIN!" Jongin terbahak meskipun keningnya terasa sakit karena jitakan Taemin dan Moonkyu yang barusaja mendarat di kepalanya. Dan, ngomong-ngomong Sehun tadi ikut berteriak kesal padanya.

"Hahahaha maaf-maaf." Jongin mencoba mengatur nafasnya, "Akan kulanjutkan... Saat Sehun muncul dari pintu kelas untuk yang pertama kalinya. Saat kita semua masih menjadi siswa baru. Aku tak bisa berfikir apa-apa saat aku melihatnya. Tapi jantungku berdetak kencang sekali, dan itu semua membuatku gila."

Sehun tertegun dan menatap Jongin dalam diam lalu tersenyum kecil setelahnya.

"Karena Sehun?"

"Hmm.."

"KARENA SEHUN?!"

Jongin mengangguk kecil dan menundukan kepalanya malu, "Aku tetap memikirkan wajah Sehun bahkan saat aku mau tidur. Dan hanya mengingat bayangan wajahnya saja, mampu membuatku seperti orang gila. Aku berfikir ada apa dengan diriku saat itu? aku bingung, sangat bingung."

Moonkyu dan Taemin terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi Sehun, "Benarkah itu, Jonginnie?"

"Iya Tae, aku benar-benar jujur dalam masalah ini."

"Lalu apakah Jonginnie kita masih menyukai Oh Sehun?"

Wajah Jongin memerah, "Tidak Moon."

Moonkyu dan Taemin menatap Jongin protes dan tak terima, "Kenapa?!"

Jongin terlihat menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang memerah dengan telapak tangannya, "Aku hanya tak merasakan itu sekarang."

"BAHAHAHAAHHAHAHHAHAHA." Moonkyu dan Taemin terbahak keras, sedangkan Sehun masih terdiam menatap Jongin yang sudah tak menutupi wajahnya dan mulai menatap Sehun menantang.

"Aku mengatakan itu dulu, tapi tidak sekarang. Jadi jangan percaya diri dulu, Oh Sehun."

"Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang giliran Oh Sehun. _Truth or dare_?"

" _Dare_."

"Eh, tidak-tidak! Khusus Oh Sehun sekarang, kau harus melakukan _truth_ dan _dare_."

"Apa-apaan itu!"

"Kau tak bisa melawan kita bertiga Oh Sehun."

Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah, "Baiklah-baiklah terserah kalian saja."

"Kita mulai dari _truth_ -nya. Apakah kau benar berpacaran dengan Krystal? Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran? Kenapa kau berpacaran dengannya? Kau sudah pernah berciman dengannya? Berapa kali? Dan mendengar pengakuan Jongin tadi, apakah kau juga menyukai Kim Jongin?"

Sehun menatap protes Moonkyu yanga baru saja memberinya serentetan pertanyaan, "Yah Moonkyu, ini sebenarnya permainan _truth or dare_ atau wawancara eksklusif ku sih?"

"Jawab saja, Oh Sehun." Taemin mencoba menakut-nakuti Sehun dengan mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan Sehun tatapan dingin dan menusuk yang gagal total.

Sehun mendorong kepala Taemin, "Jauhkan wajahmu, kau menjijikan." Sehun menghela nafas dan melirik Jongin sekilas, "Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menjawabnya. Ya, benar aku berpacaran dengan Krystal. Aku berpacaran dengan Krystal sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Aku berpacaran dengannya karena ingin saja. Sudah. Sekitar.. entahlah aku lupa. Dan mendengar pengakuan Jongin tadi, aku sangat menyukainya."

Jongin melebarkan matanya dalam diam dan mengeratkan giginya kesal.

Sedangkan Taemin dan Moonkyu sudah berteriak heboh sembari ber _high-five_.

Taemin berdehem pelan, "Baiklah, lanjut ke sesi _dare_."

"Jangan memberiku _dare_ yang aneh-aneh."

Moonkyu menyeringai lebar, "Ini tak aneh. Ini _dare_ menggairahkan."

"Apa mak—"

" _Dare_ untukmu, cium bibir Kim Jongin dengan segenap perasaanmu."

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan segera menerjang bibir Jongin dengan lumatan-lumatannya. Jongin terlihat tak menutup matanya, karena faktanya ia tak sedang menikmati ciuman Sehun itu. ia sedang marah, sangat marah. Dan dalam lumatannya, Sehun menatap penuh sesal manik mata Jongin yang tengah menatapnya tajam masih dengan pagutan bibir keduanya.

"Wow sepertinya kita memang harus pulang Tae. Ayo kita pulang, biarkan Jongin dan Sehun melanjutkannya hahaha."

Taemin dan Moonkyu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin di rumah Jongin berdua dengan aura mencekam dengan jelas terasa keluar dari sosok Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang, aku bisa jelaskan semua ini." Sehun mencoba menarik Jongin dalam dekapannya sebelum bogeman mentah dari sosok Jongin sudah melayang di pangkal hidungnya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Oh!"

Sehun memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah, "Jongin aku bisa jelaskan semuanya,"

Jongin mencengkram kerah pakaian yang dipakai Sehun, "Apalagi yang bisa kau jelaskan, brengsek?"

"Sayang, kau sendiri yang meminta kita untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita pada Taemin dan Moonkyu karena kau tak ingin diledek oleh mereka. Kau sendiri yang ingin kita menjalani _backstreet_ ini kan?"

Jongin menatap Sehun tajam, "Tapi kau juga tak perlu backstreet dengan Krystal juga dibelakangku, sialan! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tapi kau menduakanku dengan gadis itu ha?"

"Dia hanya menjadi kekasihku jika dihadapan Moonkyu dan Taemin, sayang. Kumohon mengertilah."

"Dia hanya kekasihmu jika dihadapan Moonkyu dan Taemin, tapi kau pernah berciuman dengannya entah berapa kali!"

"Y-ya kalau itu.."

"Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

Sehun menatap Jongin memelas, "Sayang.. kumohon maafkan aku."

Jongin semakin menatap Sehun tajam dan mendaratkan bogeman pada pipi Sehun lagi, "Keluar dari rumahku, Oh!"

"Jongin.."

"Keluar sekarang atau aku akan semakin marah padamu!"

 **..**

 **_HUNKAI_**

 **..**

Jongin menonaktifkan ponselnya dari kemarin lusa.

Jongin tak berangkat kuliah.

Setiap didatangi kerumahnya, Jongin tak ada dirumah.

Dan itu membuat Oh Sehun menjadi gila beberapa hari ini.

Namun, apa yang dilakukan Jongin? Dia santai-santai saja dirumah kakaknya.

"Yatuhan Kim Jongin! Kembalilah kerumahmu! Kau benar-benar membuat rumahku seperti kapal pecah dengan kehadiranmu!" Kim Suho –kakak Jongin- berteriak kesal pada sosok adiknya yang hanya menatapnya datar sekilas lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada televisi didepannya.

Suho menghela nafasnya pelan dan mendudukan diri disebelah adiknya, "Kau ini kenapa sih, Jong?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada Suho dan Suho tersentak saat mendapati mata adiknya yang tengah berkaca-kaca, "Hyuuung..."

"Adik hyung yang manis ini kenapa, hmm?" Suho menarik Jongin dalam pelukannya, membuat Jongin semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher hyung mungilnya itu.

"Aku membenci Sehun, hyung."

"Kenapa?"

"Sehun berselingkuh dibelakang Jongin."

Suho tersenyum kecil dan mengelus helaian rambut Jongin sayang, "Hyung tak yakin Sehun bisa melakukannya, ia teramat mencintaimu Jong."

"Tapi Sehun memang berselingkuh hyung."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Jongin pun akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada Suho, tanpa ada yang terlewatkan sedikitpun. Dimulai dari ia yang berpacaran dengan Sehun secara diam-diam dibelakang Taemin dan Moonkyu, sampai pertengkarannya dengan Sehun saat itu. Sedangkan Suho hanya mengangguk dan kadang terkekeh pelan mendengar cerita Jongin.

"Itu tak sepenuhnya salah Sehun, Jong."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Suho tak percaya, "Bagaimana hyung bisa mengatakan itu? Jongin yang merasa tersakiti disini, hyung."

"Mungkin Jongin merasa, Jonginlah yang paling tersakiti disini. Tapi, apakah kau tau bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini? apakah kau tahu perasaan Sehun saat kau tak mau mendengar penjelasannya? Apakah kau tahu perasaan Sehun saat kau mengusir Sehun dari rumahmu malam itu? Sehun juga tersakiti, Jongin."

"Tapi dia berselingkuh dengan Krystal, hyung." Jongin merangsak kedalam pelukan Suho lagi dengan manjanya.

"Itu juga salahmu yang tak ingin hubunganmu dengan Sehun diketahui oleh Taemin dan Moonkyu. Sehun bisa saja bingung, bagaimana caranya ia bisa meng _cover_ hubunganmu dengannya. Dan bisa saja kan di saat Sehun tengah bingung, munculah sosok Krystal yang mungkin saja bisa dimanfaatkan oleh Sehun kehadirannya. Jadi jangan salah sangka dulu, Jongin."

"..."

"Jika kalian saling mencintai, tak peduli bagaimanapun Taemin dan Moonkyu atau bahkan dunia akan meledekmu, aku yakin Sehun akan menjadi pelindungmu. Sehun pasti akan melindungimu dari ledekan-ledekan Taemin dan Moonkyu. Jadi kau tak perlu takut sekarang, Jongin."

"Tapi hyung aku—"

Ucapan Jongin terpotong saat mendengar bunyi bel dari luar. Suho menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu dan segera beranjak dari duduknya, "Biar hyung buka dulu."

Sepersekian menit setelah Suho membuka pintu, Jongin dapat mendengar suara-suara ribut dari luar. Benar-benar berisik. Dan Jongin mengenal suara-suara itu.

"Hyung, ada apa sih denganmu?"

"Suho hyung menyembunyikan sesuatu ya dari kita?"

"Tidak. Pulang sana! Kenapa kalian kesini sih?"

"Suho hyung kau aneh sekali! Biarkan kita masuuuuk."

Jongin menghela nafas. Itu Taemin dan Moonkyu. Jongin memang melarang dengan keras Suho untuk memberi tahu siapapun tentang keberadaanya disini. Termasuk Sehun.

"Suho hyung! biarkan Taemin dan Moonkyu masuk!"

Suho hanya menghela nafas mendengar teriakan adiknya itu dan mempersilahkan Taemin dan Moonkyu masuk dengan malas, "Masuklah, Jongin sudah mengizinkan kalian masuk."

"TUHKAN! AKU SUDAH CURIGA JONGIN ADA DIDALAM!" Taemin dan Moonkyu berteriak dihadapan Suho dan segera berlari menuju asal suara Jongin tadi. Suho sendiri tengah kesal diteriaki oleh dua makhluk astral tadi. Pantas saja Jongin ingin merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Sehun dihadapan mereka.

"Jongiiiiinnnnn."

Jongin dapat merasakan dua pelukan yang membuatnya sulit bernafas baru saja didapatkannya. Suho yang melihat adiknya disiksa seperti itu akhirnya menarik tubuh Taemin dan Moonkyu untuk menjauh dari tubuh Jongin.

"Suho hyung apa-apaan sih?"

Suho menatap galak Taemin dan Moonkyu, "Kalian yang apa-apaan. Kalian berdua ingin membunuh adikku ya?"

Taemin dan Moonkyu hanya mendengus lalu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Suho dan Jongin yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalian kenapa kesini?"

Taemin menatap Jongin tak percaya lalu membuat gesture ingin mencekik, "Untuk apa kita kesini? Yatuhan Kim Jongin, kau benar-benar ingin kucekik ya?"

"Aku dulu yang akan mencekikmu jika kau berani mencekik adikku, Lee Taemin."

Taemin hanya berdehem canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

"Kemana saja kau dua hari ini Jongin?"

"Aku disini, Moon. Tidak kemana-mana."

"Tapi kau tak mengaktifkan ponselmu."

"Ponselku tertinggal dirumah, Tae. Maaf."

"Kenapa kau membolos kuliah?"

"Aku sedang ingin disini dengan hyungku."

"Apakah kau makan dengan baik?"

"Yah! Tentu saja Jongin makan dengan baik. Kalian pikir hyung-nya ini tak bisa merawatnya atau bagaimana? Jadi hentikan introgasi-introgasi kalian!"

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap hyungnya yang menatap kesal kedua sahabatnya yang terdiam kaku.

Jongin mengelus lengan Suho pelan, "Sudahlah hyung, jangan marah-marah pada mereka. Mereka berdua hanya cemas denganku."

Suho menghela nafas, "Baiklah kalau begitu, hyung masuk saja ya." Suho mengelus puncak kepala Jongin sayang dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jongin.

Setelah sosok Suho sudah tak terlihat, Taemin dan Moonkyu masih saja terdiam, membuat Jongin mengerutkana dahinya bingung.

"Kalian kenapa? Moon? Tae?"

"Jongin.. kita minta maaf ya."

"Hah?"

"Kita sudah tau semuanya. Sehun yang menceritakannya pada kami, semuanya."

"..."

"Seharusnya kau cerita saja, Jong. Kita tak kan meledek kok, lagian itu kan hanya candaan saja. lagipula sebenarnya kita sangat menyukai kebersamaan kalian. Kalian berdua sangat pas saat bersama, lucu sekali."

"Sudahlah, tak apa."

"Sehun seperti orang gila saat kau menghilang seperti ini, Jong."

"Dia kan ada Krystal."

"Tapi Krystal bukan pacarnya. Krystal hanyalah sepupu jauhnya, Jong."

"Hah?"

"Iya, Krystal adalah sepupu jauh Sehun."

"Ap—"

"Kita kau tak percaya, hubungi saja gadis itu. aku ada nomornya."

"..."

" _Halo Moonkyu-ah?"_

"Halo? Krystal-ssi, ini bukan Moonkyu, aku Jongin."

" _Eh? Jongin-ssi? Kim Jongin? Jongin-nya Sehun?"_

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengenalku?"

" _Aku tahu kau dari Sehun bodoh itu hahaha."_

"Ohh.."

" _Aahhh pantas saja Sehun bodoh itu sangat mencintaimu, ternyata benar katanya. Kau sangat imut. Suaramu saja seimut ini, apalagi wajahmu. Sehun sering sekali bercerita tentangmu padaku. Ia bilang, ia mungkin akan gila jika kau menghilang dari sisinya. Hahaha dasar manusia itu bodoh sekali. Sudah bodoh, sok romantis dan dramatis pula."_

Jongin tertegun sejenak, "B-benarkah?"

" _Tentu saja, Jongin-ssi. bahkan Sehun pernah hampir frustasi saat ciuman pertama kalian, kau sama sekali tak membalas ciumannya itu. lalu dia datang padaku dengan wajah frustasinya dan berkata aku harus mengajarinya berciuman. Aku sungguh terkejut saat itu dan menolaknya mentah-mentah, namun saat melihat wajah sepupuku sefrustasi itu aku akhirnya mengajarinya. Jadi.. maaf ya Jongin-ssi jika aku pernah berciuman dengan Sehun."_

"E-eee..."

" _Karena saat itu Sehun berkata padaku jika ia tak ingin kehilanganmu hanya karena ia buruk dalam ciuman. Huuuuuhh kadang aku terharu mendengar ceritanya, karena setiap ia menceritakanmu itu, aku menyadari sesuatu. Sehun sangat mencintai Kim Jongin."_

"Dia sesering itu bercerita tentangku?"

" _Tentu saja. tak pernah ada hal lain yang diceritakannya selain dirimu."_

"Ooohhh."

" _Dan ngomong-ngomong.. katanya kau menghilang ya? Kau kemana Jongin-ssi? Sehun seperti mayat hidup sekarang ini."_

"Mayat hidup?"

" _Sehunn benar-benar gila sekarang. Dia gila karena tak bisa menghubungimu dan menemukanmu dimanapun. Ia hanya melamun sambil menggumamkan kata maaf maaf dan maaf."_

"..."

" _Kembalilah Jongin-ssi."_

"Aku akan kembali hari ini."

" _J-jongin-ssi? kau serius?"_

"Tentu saja."

" _Terimakasih, Jongin-ssi."_

"Eh tidak, tidak. Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih, Krystal-ssi."

 **..**

 **_HUNKAI_**

 **..**

 **Tok tok**

Jongin yang tengah menonton televisi sontak langsung berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya, tanpa melihat siapa yang datang lewat intercom, Jongin langsung membukanya.

Jongin mengerjap saat mendapati Sehun berdiri dengan tampannya di depan pintu rumahnya, "Kenapa kau kesini?"

Sehun menyodorkan sebuah kunci dihadapan Jongin, "Bisakah kita berbaikan?"

Jongin bisa saja langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Sehun, namun Jongin ingin bermain-main dulu dengan kekasih tampannya itu, "Apasih maksudmu?"

"Jika kita memang tak bisa berbaikan, aku akan mengembalikan kunci pintu rumahmu padamu agar aku tak bisa seenaknya masuk lagi." Sehun berkata dengan dalam dan menatap tepat di manik mata Jongin ragu, "Namun jika kita berbaikan, aku akan..."

"Akan apa?"

"Aku akan menciummu, sayang."

Jongin membulatkan matanya terkejut dan sontak terbahak keras mendengar ucapan bodoh Sehun, "Kau ini benar-benar tak tahu caranya meminta maaf dengan manis ya!"

Jongin sudah tak memperdulikan apapun. Jongin menghambur dalam pelukan sosok pria super tampan dihadapannya itu dan dibalas Sehun dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pelipis Jongin.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sayang."

"Aku tahu Sehun, aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Kecupan-kecupan kecil Sehun berhenti, "Semuanya? Sejauh mana?"

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa membayangkannya hahahaha dasar idiot."

"Hah? Apa? Jangan bilang kau juga sudah tau tentang Krystal dan segala tetekbengeknya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apasaja yang kau tahu?"

"Semuanya."

"Ap—"

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih meminta ajari ciuman pada Krystal? Asal kau tahu ya, aku tak membalasmu waktu itu karena aku terlalu malu untuk membalasnya bodoh!"

"J-jong.."

"Sekarang aku yang akan memberimu privat, Oh." Jongin menjinjitkan tubuhnya dan segera menarik kerah Sehun. Lalu segera mendaratkan lumatan-lumatan liar pada bibir pria tampan itu.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sehun kesal, "Kenapa kau tak membalas ciumanku?"

"Aku hanya terlalu terkejut dengan tingkah _aggressive-_ mu sayang." Sehun mulai menatap Jongin nakal dan menangkup wajah Jongin.

Jongin menatap Sehun kesal, "Apa perlu aku juga privat dengan Taemin dan Moonkyu?!"

"Jika kau berani melakukan itu, aku bersumpah akan melahap habis bibirmu sayang." Dan barakhir dengan pelototan mata Jongin karena Sehun menciumnya terlalu dalam dan... basah. Jongin berani bersumpah jika ia benar-benar menikmati ciuman dalam dan basah yang diberikan Sehun itu.

Mungkin ini juga berkat privat dari Krystal dulu.

Jadi, terimakasih Krys.

* * *

 **FIN  
**

* * *

Jadi

Udah

Gitu aja kok iya

Wkwkwkwkwk

Review?


End file.
